Passionate Birthday
by xzxcrossx
Summary: At midnight, the very start of 31st December, a forbidden act takes place. Tsubaki x Azusa (Yaoi/Slash/Smut)


This is basically just a TsubaAzu one-shot. I actually intended to post it on the 31st of December, but I got the idea late so this happened. It's better late than never... right?

 **Warning: Yaoi, Incest, Smut**  
 **Read at your own risk**

* * *

For the first time in this year's winter season, Azusa felt warmth when he woke up in the morning… or is it night? He just managed to fall asleep so he isn't really aware of the current time. Anyway… he felt the warmth surrounded his whole body. To be honest, even with the thick blanket he kept shivering a bit. Tonight's cold air seems to be merciless on him, but for some reason, the warmth is lulling him to sleep.

Unconsciously, his arms shot out to return the embracement of the source of warmth, and that's when he realizes that something is off…

" _Eh? Why do I feel… familiar? And this scent too…"_ As curiosity kicks in, Azusa peeked an eye open only to see a blurry image of someone's slightly exposed... chest!?

"Ah!" Suddenly Azusa released a loud voice whilst pushing the other man away from him, causing the latter to fall off the bed onto the hard, cold floor. In a blink of an eye, Azusa turned on the light on the nightstand.

"Ow! It hurts!"

"T-tsubaki!?"

The familiar white-haired figure continuously rubbed the sore part of his back and head where it hit the floor while trying to stand up and get back to the bed. Azusa, who was feeling a bit guilty for not noticing it was Tsubaki and hurting him, extends a hand to offer help.

"You don't have to sound so shocked…" Tsubaki took Azusa's hand, and then laid on the bed once again.

"S-sorry… Y-you know that sometimes I can't really deal with things at night… And why did you come to my room so suddenly?" Azusa turned off the light as soon as he and Tsubaki have covered themselves with the warm blanket.

Although lights are off and not wearing glasses, Azusa can make out a grin spreading Tsubaki's face, "Azusa," he called out softly, "Happy birthday," then he hugged Azusa securely in his arms.

 _Ah…_

At first, Azusa was seriously taken aback, but immediately regained his composure as a smile curved on his lips, "Happy birthday, Tsubaki," Azusa returned Tsubaki's hug as he wraps his arms around Tsubaki's neck. His voice was kind of muffled by Tsubaki's shoulder, but at least Tsubaki gets the message.

Seconds of silence went by until Tsubaki pulled away slightly, then held Azusa's chin between his thumb and finger, "Can I… kiss you?"

"…" Anyone would be surprised if one asks that out of the blue, but not for both of them. They understand each other, they understand that each of them has developed a feeling called 'love'. Not those kind of brother to brother love, but something even more. They had their own reasons for hiding them to the point that it's suffocating to both of them.

Today, on their birthday, will be the day when they'll confess their feelings towards each other.

Tsubaki's half-lidded eyes were staring at Azusa, waiting for his response. Those eyes may show sadness and guilt, but there is also a hint of joy and lust that may even be stouter than those negative thoughts.

They are all the more reason for Azusa's sudden bashfulness with cheeks shaded in red, eyes averted elsewhere and tongue failing to form words. The closeness they are having gave Azusa's heart a loud thumping sensation.

Since words are of no use, he gave Tsubaki a nod. Without wasting any more second, Tsubaki leaned closer, crushing their lips together. After a second, Tsubaki pulled out to catch their breaths.

"Do you know how long I've waited for this?" Tsubaki whispered in Azusa's ear.

"Me too…" Azusa muttered under his breath.

Believe it or not, years have passed since their brotherly drama began, and finally… now it's coming to an end.

Once again, Tsubaki captured Azusa's lips with his own, nipping at his bottom lip and licking it, gesturing for Azusa to open his mouth. It took a while for Azusa to understand, and when he did, a fierce blush appeared on his face. Acquiescingly, Azusa timidly parted his lips to allow Tsubaki's tongue to slip into his mouth, unintentionally tightening his grasp on Tsubaki's back.

One of Tsubaki's hands works its way up to Azusa's head, and tangled it in Azusa's hair, deepening their kiss even further. Tsubaki's tongue sloppily licked Azusa's teeth and inner jaw, and when their tongues finally intertwined, Azusa lets out a moan. Tsubaki would've gave a chuckle, but he was too captivated in what he's doing because in Tsubaki's belief, Azusa felt surprisingly _good_ in his tongue.

"Ngh… Tsu… ba…" Azusa tried to keep up with Tsubaki's movement, but in the end it was still Tsubaki who's more dominant. One thing that came up to Azusa's mind is that Tsubaki is a good kisser, although he really needs to pay more attention to the time. Even Azusa needs to tug with a bit of force at Tsubaki's shirt to signal for him that he needs air.

Thankfully, Tsubaki got the message and immediately pulled away, "S-" _Sorry_ was what he was about to say, but the view in front of him stopped him from doing so. His twin was panting quite roughly, cheeks flushed, lips red from the intense kiss and hair disheveled, completely a rare view from someone who is calm and composed. It drove him mad, and it took him every willpower to refrain from losing control.

Instead, he towered over Azusa's body and bit on Azusa's earlobe before licking it, then his lips travelled lower, trailing soft kisses from Azusa's cheeks to his neck. This is when he is thankful that they are twins since he can figure out where Azusa's sensitive spots are. Each time Tsubaki kisses that certain spots Azusa would shudder in response, slightly squirming under Tsubaki.

"Are you feeling it?" Clearly, a smirk was plastered on Tsubaki's dazzling face, indicating that he was enjoying this. Azusa only looked away, "D-don't ask questions like t-that…"

"Ne, Azusa," Tsubaki's expression and tone suddenly changed somewhat more serious.

"W-what?" Azusa's vision went back to Tsubaki.

"Can we do… _it_?" Both of them knew what _'it'_ means.

"No!" Was the sudden reply from the younger twin.

"Eh?" Not only Tsubaki was surprised at the response, but Azusa himself too.

"I mean… i-it's not like I don't want to do it… but…" Azusa couldn't really find the right words to describe the reason of the rejection. They are entirely aware that it is already some sort of a taboo for siblings to fall in love with each other, let alone intercourse.

He knows Tsubaki is already reaching his limit. He knows it, yet… Why is he feeling so opposed to continue such illicit acts?

A tear suddenly escaped the corner of his eyes at his own ineptness, his mind all jumbled up.

"Azusa…" Tsubaki panicked at what he's done. He wiped the tear away and pecked the corner of Azusa's eyes before taking one of Azusa's hand and brought it to his lips to give it a soft kiss, "I'm sorry," he embraced Azusa tightly, afraid that he'll go away, "You're scared of having sex with me, right? If Azusa doesn't want it, then it's fine," Tsubaki then laid on the bed again, just an inch away from his twin, "Let's just sleep then. Together," Squeezing his twin slightly, Tsubaki closed his eyes, waiting for sleep to claim him. If he were frank with himself, he does want to do _it_ so badly, but he didn't want to destroy this relationship they have right now, not when things are just going smoothly.

" _Scared...?"_ Azusa can only stare at Tsubaki's sleeping face in astonishment. He can't believe Tsubaki hit the nail on the head, how he can understand Azusa more than Azusa himself. All these years, even up till now, Tsubaki have always been there for him, understood him, the thread connecting them have never been severed. Even if that thread is already on the verge of snapping, they will both always find a way to stregthen it again.

By the time he know it, Azusa tugged at Tsubaki's nightwear, the latter rubbing his eyes at the contact, "What is it, Azusa?" Tsubaki asked in a sleepy tone.

"It's fine…" Azusa muttered in a barely audible tone that he needed to repeat it again to the twin who's showing a confused expression, "If Tsubaki wants to do _it_ , I'm fine. I know Tsubaki is really holding himself in. That's why… I'm happy if Tsubaki is too," It really took all he had to release those sentences.

"A-are you sure?" Tsubaki displayed a really hesitant expression, "I don't want our relationship to end because of it…" At that, Azusa really felt pained. Even though Tsubaki is very desperate to do it, he is still willing to hold back for his younger twin's sake.

"…" With shaking hands, Azusa slowly unbuttoned his shirt and just when he reached the second button, he found himself being pinned on the bed by his white-haired twin and the next thing he found was that Tsubaki's lips are on his.

"You really are adorable. I'm already at the point of no return here," Tsubaki stated when he pulled away. He can't help, but feel delighted since Azusa would only show his weaknesses to Tsubaki only. How can Tsubaki allow Azusa to show his cute side to anyone else?

"If anything hurts, tell me okay?" Tsubaki, on his haunches, poured an adequate amount of lubricant on his hands, slicking his fingers with it. Azusa nodded in response before a one of Tsubaki's slicked finger entered him.

What Azusa found bewildering was that Tsubaki already had a bottle of lube ready, hidden somewhere in the room without Azusa knowing it. Clothes were abandoned and scattered on the floor.

Azusa reached out to wrap his arms around the back of Tsubaki's neck as the latter took his sweet time to prepare his twin, inserting another finger in the process. Azusa's moans filled the room when the fingers inside him started moving.

"Does it still hurt, Azusa?" Tsubaki got worried at Azusa's reaction.

"I'm… Ungh… fine… Ah!" Azusa reassured, not wanting Tsubaki to stop just because he can't endure a little pain. Since they are already this far, it would be a waste to stop so Tsubaki took Azusa's words and then inserted the third finger.

Azusa can feel the fingers scissoring inside. Each passing second, the fingers would increase the pace, stretching the tight ring further until it would no longer be painful in the later process. Azusa threw his head back in a point between pain and pleasure.

Once Tsubaki was convinced that Azusa no longer felt any distress or uneasiness, Tsubaki withdrew his fingers with a slippery voice, and coated his erection with the lubricant. Spreading Azusa's legs further, he positioned his hard length in front of Azusa's entrance, but before he'll begin the climax, he gave one last chance to Azusa if he wants to stop, "S-should we really just stop?"

" _Why… why are you so kind? Even though you said you're already at the point of no return, yet… you'd stop for my sake?"_ The answer to Tsubaki's question was obvious. Azusa's arms stretched out to wrap Tsubaki's back in an embrace, tears fell slowly at how warm Tsubaki felt, inside out, "Do it…"

When something warm were dripping on Tsubaki's shoulder, he gritted his teeth, and then he hooked his arms under Azusa's knees before penetrating the younger twin slowly.

Azusa let out a muffled cry in the crook of Tsubaki's neck, unused to the feeling of being filled. Tsubaki continued by pulling back and thrusting himself in again. He repeated those movements, each thrust very careful, but even if he was being careful, he could still feel Azusa trembling beneath him.

"Should I comfort you here, Azusa?" One of Tsubaki's hands stroked Azusa's member, rubbing the tip every so often.

Surely Azusa felt pain, but the sensation of pleasure was what overwhelmed him, making him forget that 'pain' ever existed. The pleasure was just too much, his back arching and head being thrown back on the pillow, his hair tousled appealingly. Every precise thrusts from Tsubaki would trigger either a sob or a moan from the man lying under him, encouraging him to increase the pace of his thrusts.

When Tsubaki changed the angle of his thrusts and hit a certain spot, Azusa couldn't help but release a yelp, unique from the previous voices made by him, "N-no… Ah!… That's…" Azusa covered his mouth with his hand and bit his lower lip to prevent from any more shameful noise from escaping his mouth.

"Oh~ So this is Azusa's 'sweet spot'~" Tsubaki's further thrusts sends a wave of pleasure throughout Azusa's body, causing his attempts to muffle his voice to be futile. Every now and then, one of them will say 'I love you', or that one of them or both will call out each other's names. Tears streamed down on Azusa's cheeks out of sheer pleasure, the fact that Tsubaki is inside of him sent tingling sensations to every fiber of his being. He hugged Tsubaki closely, treasuring the moment they are having.

"Ah… I'm c-coming…" Tsubaki panted, sweat already forming all over his body.

"Me too…" Azusa gasped, tightening his hold on Tsubaki.

Azusa was first to release himself, spreading those white, viscous liquid all over Tsubaki's abdomen, accompanied by a cry that sounded erotic.

With a few more thrusts, the last one being buried deep down inside Azusa, Tsubaki spilled his cum, a satisfied look on his face. Azusa yelped at the sudden movement. Next thing Tsubaki did was pulling away, the sight in front of him very… stimulating that he felt he might have another erection in just the count of seconds.

Azusa was laid in front of him, panting heavily, eyes half-lidded, lips red and swollen, cheeks flushed and the most scarcest, Tsubaki's cum leaking from the black-haired twin.

"Beautiful," Tsubaki blurted out in a soft tone, making Azusa turned his head sideways and made his blush seem even more visible, "D-don't look…" Azusa covered his face with the back of his hand only to be casted away by Tsubaki.

"Why shouldn't I? You look amazing like this, Azusa. Makes me want to go all out on you," Tsubaki licked his lips, and leaned down to give Azusa another open-mouthed kiss. Once he pulled away, Tsubaki laid on the bed, exhausted from the fervent course. Azusa too is ready to collapse anytime now as he panted to replace the oxygen he had lost from the kiss.

"I guess, my wish for this year's birthday has come true and it's all thanks to you. Thank you very much, Azusa," Tsubaki planted a chaste kiss on Azusa's forehead before drowsily pulled him into an embrace.

"What was Tsubaki's wish?" Azusa asked in his innocent tone.

"You of course," Tsubaki gave a blunt reply, instigating a light jolt from the person in his arms.

"B-but, you're a-already spending most of your time with me…" Azusa stated.

"Yes, but I want our relationship to extend even further, and I also want Azusa to depend on me more because that way, it'll make me happy, make me feel like I'm really your reliable big brother and also lover. For now, let's sleep. I'm pretty sure you're tired," Somehow Tsubaki felt guilty for making Azusa do things with him, but Azusa didn't feel the same. He's doing it out of his own will.

Slowly Tsubaki closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep.

" _I never knew you were this sweet and not to mention warm and kind… Tsubaki has always been a big brother I admire,"_ Azusa is having difficulties trying to reply Tsubaki's sincere answer directly. His mind and body tired so he decided to leave it be and tell him tomorrow if he remembers.

He nodded his head and soon the both of them fell asleep. The sleep was the most comfortable one so far.

In the following morning, not only Azusa's hips were killing him, but his legs were also being reluctant in functioning properly. When he stood from the bed, and took one step towards the bathroom, he would definitely fall if it wasn't for Tsubaki who caught him just in time.

"That was close…" Tsubaki said near Azusa's ear, his breath tickling Azusa who's kind of embarrassed at the state he is in now.

Before he can speak a word, Tsubaki got an idea, "You know… how about we bathe together~?"

Sure it'll help Azusa a lot and it's not so uncommon, but after what happened last night... it got Azusa hesitating about whether to accept or reject the invitation.

"Al… alright…" Azusa gave in to what his heart tells him to do.

"Let's go then~!" One of Tsubaki's hands was positioned under Azusa's knees whereas the other arm wrapped Azusa's back. With a grunt, Tsubaki lifted his twin up.

"T-tsubaki!?" In reflex, Azusa's arms enveloped Tsubaki's neck so as to not fall.

"Right now, you can't walk properly right? Just think of it as a compensation for last night. But I gotta say… you've gotten lighter…" Tsubaki began walking casually, no signs that Azusa is too heavy for him to handle.

"S-shut up…" Azusa mumbled under his breath, his heart beating loudly in his chest. Being so close to Tsubaki is warm and comfortable. Life without Tsubaki is unbearable and probably cruel.

* * *

If there were either grammatical mistakes or spelling mistakes, I apologize. THX FOR READING XD

P.S. I know it's late, but... HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOU ANGELIC AND ADORABLE TRIPLETS


End file.
